This invention relates to co-sleeping devices, specifically to devices that would allow for close parent to infant contact on top of existing beds.
The concept of co-sleeping has been the standard of infant care for timeless generations. The invent and use of crib, and bassinet type devices has been a recent trend. Since that time great concern has developed for the safety of infants who sleep in a crib, or in a room separate from the parents. The occurrence of sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) has increased the intensity for the need of safe sleeping. To increase safety in the cribs and bassinets inventors have devised barriers, blocks, and cushions, all intended to restrict movement and assist breathing. As in U.S. Pat No. 5,551,108 by Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,730 by Sher.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,808 was given to Irby for an infant restraining device. Another device uses propping and restraining devices and provides a warning mechanism intended to alert the adult to any infant movement, U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,294 by Hilton. The theory cited by Hilton suggested that SIDS occurred due to breathing restrictions. Newer theories suggest that although ease of breathing is important, night time movement and physical contact are equally if not of greater importance. These reference patents are related to the present invention through the interest of infant safety, and prevention of SIDS. These references clearly intend to restrict movement of the infant, and physical contact with the parent. The returning trend towards co-sleeping is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,347 given to Tharalson, et al. They devised a crib alteration that allows the infant to sleep in a crib that is attachable to the parent""s bed. This system continues to provide a distance from the parent, combined with a bulky structure that connects to the bed.
Bringing the infant and parent back together to encourage contact, movement, and bonding is the main intent of our invention. Several objects and advantages are:
(a) to provide the parent a device which allows for safe movement;
(b) to provide a unit to be used by both parent and child;
(c) to provide the parent a fabric absorbent pad to rest upon with the child that compensates for leaking breast milk and diaper changes;
(d) to provide a side cushion to prevent the accidental rolling off of the child;
(e) to provide a removable body pillow for expectant mothers;
(f) to provide a one-piece design for ease of cleaning;
(g) to provide a safe environment that encourages and makes night time breast feeding easy.
It is the object of the present invention to bring cultures not recognizing the benefits of co-sleeping closer to those that do. Cultures that have low SIDS occurrences have co-sleeping as their standard. It is also the object of the present invention to bring parents back to a time when co-sleeping was the standard choice.
In accordance with the present invention, a method of supporting an infant and parent together comprised a bed-top co-sleeping device which comprises a one-piece fabric absorbent pad, connected to a bolster shaped safety cushion/body pillow enclosure. The unit has a removable body pillow inside the safety cushion/body pillow enclosure. When the bed-top co-sleeping unit has it""s body pillow removed, the body pillow should be the only item in use. When the body pillow is inserted into the safety cushion/body pillow enclosure, the unit is intended to be used as a co-sleeping device.